1. Field of the Disclosure
The following is directed to an abrasive tool, and particularly directed to an abrasive tool having particular abrasive and performance variations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Abrasive grinding wheels are typically used for cutting, abrading, and shaping of various materials, such as stone, metal, glass, plastics, among other materials. Generally, the abrasive wheels can have various phases of materials including abrasive grains, a bonding agent, and some porosity. Depending upon the intended application, the abrasive wheel can have various designs and configurations.
For example, foundry floorstand grinding wheels are different than typical organic grinding wheels. Foundry wheels experience a dulling mechanism and need to be “dressed” on a regular basis during use. Although foundry wheels can be made to wear, such designs do not yield feasible results. Accordingly, the industry continues to demand abrasive wheels capable of improved performance.